


The Warrior's Key

by whittesmore



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hurt!Stiles, Stiles is a demigod, percy and stiles are brothers, stiles has green eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittesmore/pseuds/whittesmore
Summary: Secret.not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others.synonyms: confidential; top secret; unknown; privatecan be used as an adjective or noun•Stiles Stilinski wasn't the hero.He's a sidekick, the brains behind the operation.He's the hyper-active, dyslexic one.No one thinks of him as someone who can save the world, he's the human.But all that could change just by the revealing of one little secret.( OFF OF CAPTAINXXMARVEL'S BOOK )





	1. Chapter 1

  
"No, no, no, don't go in. Don't let them in. No, no, no, no! Don't let them in!" Clammy hands gripped cotton sheets as Stiles mumbled under his breath, sweating dripping down his brow.

With a gasp, the teenage boy woke up in a cold sweat, his heart beating fast in his chest. Nightmares have become a regular thing to him, but that didn't mean they scared him any less.

"You okay, Stiles?" He's not gonna lie when he says he jumped at the familiar female voice.

It was Lydia's voice, and sure enough, when he turned towards the source, it was her.

She wasn't dressed up or with any makeup. She was just...her.

"Yeah, I-I was just dreaming. It was weird." He mumbled, his tone shake your.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "It was like a dream within a dream." He explained more.

"A nightmare?" She caressed the side of his face as he let out a shakey breath.

"Yeah." He sighed, calming down until he noticed something. "Wait a second, Lydia." He paused. "What...what are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off by Stiles's door creaking open a little bit.

Stiles looked up, alarmed at the movement. He's lived in this house long enough to know that that's never happened unless his Dad was there.

And it was the middle of the night and he knows his Dad got home late and would-should-be sleeping.

"Hang on." He started to get out of bed, the blanket falling off his legs.

"Stiles, where're you going?" Lydia asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm just gonna close the door?" He promised, even though he was unsure of himself.

"Just go back to bed." She reached to grab his arm but he was quicker than she was.

"What if someone comes in?" He queried.

"Like who?" Her face scrunched up.

"Just go back to sleep?" He almost did too.

But he had a bad feeling.

A terrible feeling.

"But what if they get in?" His voice quavered a little.

"What if who gets in? Stiles," She paused. "Just come back to bed. Please. Stiles. Come back. Stiles, please."

He ignored her words, getting closer to the door.

"Stiles please!" She shouted.

He winced as her high pitched screech reached his ears. "Stiles, don't."

He reached the door, pulling it open instead of pushing it closed. "Stiles, don't! Don't go in there! Stiles, please! Do-"

Her voice cut off as he closed he door behind him. He looked up, just now realizing he was breathing harder than usual.

His heart was beating like eighth notes on a snare drum. He looked around, panicking as he felt he was in a familiar place.

The Nemeton.

"It's just a dream." He whispered to himself.

That phrase was all too familiar to him now.

"This is just a dream. Get it out of your head. Stiles, you're dreaming!"

His voice got louder. "All right? So wake up, Stiles! Wake up Stiles! WAKE UP!" He screamed.

-

Stiles woke with a start, his head pounding. For a second, he thought his eyes were still closed but he came to realize it was just pitch black.

His heart clenched in his chest as he started to think of where he might be. He did a full 360, trying to figure out how to get out.

A deep, evil-sounding laugh shook him to his core. "You're back." It growled. "I knew you'd be back. I've been watching you, Hero."

Stiles looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I've been waiting for your return, though I wished your family would be here. I need them."

"Who are you?" Stiles asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"You will find out soon, Hero. That information is unneeded at the moment." The voice replied.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you, Hero. You are a valuable asset, a valuable weapon, for me to have. You and your blood. You've defeated my creations."

"Creations? What? What are you talking about?" He hated how his voice cracked.

"You've defeated mine and my brothers creations. I know you remember, Young Hero. The Mother of Earth, Gaea, and her son, the almighty Titan King, Kronos. My powerful creations destroyed by a lanky teenage male."

Stiles's blood ran cold. He HAD defeated them, but he wasn't alone. He had his friends by his side.

"If I've destroyed them, I can destroy you." He spoke confidently, but on the inside he was panicking.

"How can you destroy me when," It was like a light switch had been flicked on because the whole place he was in lit up...confirming his fears. "You can't stop the fear of your memories."

Tartarus.

He hated this place. He had taken a fall here with his two best friends-one being his brother- not too long ago and he still hasn't fully recovered.

"I-I can defeat you! Me and my friends!"  
But it was too late, whoever had spoken to him, was gone and he was falling again.

-

His green eyes opened slowly, as if he weren't waking from a double-nightmare.

His Dad was peeking through the door, "Hey, time to get up, kiddo. Get your butt to school." His voice was calm, though it didn't seem to make Stiles feel better.

It was just all too normal.

Stiles took a deep breath and got up, mentally preparing himself for the day.

He knew it'd be a long one.

-

"And you couldn't wake up?" Scott was by his side, hands holding both straps of his backpack.

"Nope." Stiles paused. "And it was beyond terrifying. Have you ever heard of sleep paralysis?"

Scott gave him a concerning look, "Uh, no. Do I want to?" He asked.

He took a deep breath, "Have you ever had a dream where it felt like you were awake but you couldn't move or talk?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've had that." He made a funny face as he seemed to recall a moment.

"It happens because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed."

Scott nodded, following what he was saying. "That makes sense."

"But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed."

"And that's the terrifying part." Scott seemed to have finally caught on.

"It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place." Stiles explained.

"You think it means something?" Scott asked thoughtfully.

They both sat down in their respective seats in their first period class.

"What if what we did last night was still affecting us?"

"Post traumatic stress?"

"-or something." Stiles finished. "But you know what scares me the most?" He was about to voice his deepest fear at the moment.

"What?"

"I'm not even sure this is real?"

And with that, Stiles screamed himself awake.

•

He sat in the driver's seat of his car for about five minutes, trying to keep the panic down.

His Dad assured that he wasn't still dreaming but of course, that made the Sheriff even more worried.

He knew he gave his Dad quite a scare last night, you know, waking up screaming blood murder.

He would say that it was stupid but in all honesty, he wanted to start screaming again right. That's how bad he was panicking on the inside.

Because, seriously, it was only a few weeks ago that he died for sixteen hours only to come back alive and save his Dad along with Allison's Dad and Scott's Mom from the Durach.

Now, here he was, waking up- actually, screaming-from dreams about the Nemeton, only this was different now.

His time in the Tartarus was mixing itself in, along with that chilling voice.

As if that wasn't bad enough, this morning when he was packing his backpack, the book he picked up was nothing but alphabet soup on a hard cover.

This really worried him.

Sure, Stiles knew had dyslexia, he'd come to terms with that a long time ago but he had ways to cope and still learn with the power of Greek, but now that wasn't working.

So, instead of dwelling on his problems, Stiles got out of the car- with his hands still shaking, shaking of course.

He really needed to find Scott.

-

Finding Scott only made Stiles realize how much trouble they were actually in.

He was hoping to find an anchor in his bestfriend, but instead, he was met with a werewolf afraid of his own shadow.

"Hey. Hey, you alright?" He questioned.

Scott nodded after a moment, prodding Stiles to retaliate. "You don't look alright, Scott."

"I'm okay."

Lies.

"No, you're not. It's happening to you too, isn't it? Your seeing things aren't you?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at him, alarmed. " How'd you know?"

He was about to answer, when a certain strawberry blonde beauty beat him to it. "Because it's happening to all of you."

And then in a sort of hushed tone, she added, "Well, well, well, looks who's no longer the crazy one."

But Stiles heard her.

Sending her a dirty look, he spoke up at the same time as Allison, "We're not crazy."

Lydia scoffed, "Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." She spat sarcastically.

"We did die and come back to life, that's gotta have some side effects right?" Scott reasoned.

Unfortunately, no one was able to answer, for the bell rang- signaling that they should be heading to class.

"We keep an eye on each other, okay?" He ordered. "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

Stiles and Scott were already hustling their way to History by the time Lydia sputtered out a 'what?'.

The two best friends took their seats as the new teacher started his introduction. "Good morning, everyone." The history teacher spoke. "My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira."

He paused. "Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter."

A large thud was heard in the back of the room. Every student in Yukimura's first period History class turned towards the disruption.

There, a girl with big dark brown eyes and thick dark brown hair slowly looked up. She had every right to look nervous-as well as embarrassed- though she gave a small smile and wave.

"There she is." Stiles had a feeling that Mr Yukimura knew exactly what he was doing. "Anyways, we have some new students."

New students? More than just Kira?

He couldn't remember having seen any when he looked back at Kira.

Though, he wished he did because maybe it would've prepared him for what came next.

"Please welcome Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson to our class!"

-

Being the new kid was never easy.

Percy knew that.

Especially after transferring to a new school almost every year.

He was now in his junior year, and he really hoped things would be different, but of course, life never really worked out that way.

The things he does for his brother...

Percy's eyes locked on the person in question, the one he's been searching for since he got here.

His little brother, who, Percy would like to add, was a whole two months younger than him.

He noted how Stiles eyes never really scanned the room to notice that Annabeth and him were sitting in the back.

Instead, he was busy speaking animatedly to the Hispanic boy beside him.

They seemed to be in deep conversation, even as they sat down-side by side and closer to the front than Percy thought.

And before he got a chance to announce his presence, the teacher spoke up, "Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter."

Everyone turned to look at the girl- only a few seats across from himself, causing Percy to pray to the Fates that Stiles might just see him but it was to no avail, the teacher was talking before he had a chance.

"There she is. Anyways, we have some new students," And Stiles whipped back towards Mr. Yukimura. "Please welcome Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to our class!"

His brother turned around so fast, Percy was sure that he had gotten whiplash.

Stiles' expression was a mix of surprise and confusion but one key element that made Percy a bit confused was...fear.

Stiles looked at them for about a minute in half before he slowly turned away, eyes closed.

It took him a while but he finally looked back up and he looked ready...for something.

But Percy didn't find out what it was.

No, he didn't because the Hispanic with the crooked jaw started whispering to his brother about Zeus knows what.

He glanced a desperate look to Annabeth, trying to figure out the right thing to do.

Should he approach him or...?

She gave him a sweet smile-the one that still put butterflies in his stomach-and passed him a piece of paper.

απλά αφήστε τον να έρθει σε σας, εντάξει; είναι πιθανώς πολύ να λάβει από το γεγονός ότι είμαστε εδώ. (just let him come to you, okay? it's probably a lot to take in that we're here.)

It probably was a big shock to show up to school to see your brother and best friend at the back of the class with no warning at all. Yeah, he could just imagine if that was him.

\--

American History proved to be incredibly boring.

Percy can tell you that.

It was irrelevant. Greek History or even Roman History seemed to be more entertaining.

Percy could barely pay attention because everything that was written on the board, it was all jumbled and it confused him.

So, instead, he paid attention to his brother, whom spent the whole class period talking to the kid next to him.

The same one from earlier.

Percy wasn't jealous. He didn't expect for Stiles to go through school as a loner.

But he also didn't expect Stiles to have such a close relationship with the Hispanic boy.

Stiles never talked about him at camp or anything, never really mentioned anyone- so Percy had the right to be surprised.

Finally, the bell rang, pulling Percy from his thoughts and into reality. Thank the Gods, first period was over.

He quickly followed Annabeth into the hallway, thankful that he was finally out of the classroom.

It was a fortunate happening that he and his Wise Girl had side-by-side lockers...which coincidentally, were only about six or seven lockers away from Stiles and his friend.

And as he switched his books for his next class, Percy kept an eye on his brother who was STILL speaking to the other kid- whom he really had to figure what the na-

"Scott." Annabeth said all of the sudden.

"What?" Percy gave her an odd look.

"Scott. Scott McCall. That's Stiles' friend you're jealous of."

"Jealous? Me? I'm not jealous. Anyways, how do you know his name?" He asked.

"When he called roll at the beginning of class, Seaweed Brain. You said 'yes, sadly' when he called yours, remember?" She laughed, "And yes, you are jealous."

"How am I jealous?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Really? How are you jealous? Percy, you were glaring daggers at the poor kid the whole time! And you are now...." She trailed off, turning to follow the gaze of her beloved boyfriend.

Percy did have his gaze fixed on Scott and Stiles, who were once again, talking across the hall.

Well, actually, it was Stiles who was speaking. Even with him being the only one that was facing them, they could tell it was all Stiles.

His brother had a habit of rambling.

The couple shared a look once they glanced back to Scott and Stiles when they both seemed to start freaking out.

"Should we help them?" Percy asked.

But his answer seemed to be handed to him when Scott ducked the upper half of his body down and Stiles wrapped a arm around his back before looking around only to look back down at his friend before the two rushed through the hallway.

"What just happened?" Percy started.   
"Honestly, what's going on? He hasn't said anything to us. I mean seriously-"

And yes, he would've ranted further, but he was cut off by Annabeth's lips on his.

She pulled away, giving him a bright smile. "Just give him some time. I mean, we did show up without any heads up or anything. And from the looks of it, he didn't seem to have told Scott about who he is."

She always had the answers. That was his Wise Girl.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." He mumbled.

Annabeth just laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his next class.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay to clear things up-  
> Stiles and Percy are half brothers, they share their father, not their mother. 
> 
> They're two months apart, meaning the Poseidon pretty much knocked up both Claudia and Sally- except Claudia was blessed with Stiles.

"Dad, you know the last time we brought one of these to her grave sight, they got stolen the next day." Stiles sighed, looking at the vase of flowers sitting on the desk in front of him.

He had confessed to Scott about his little....not-dyslexia problem and he was still questioning whether or not it was a good idea.

"Hundred bucks down the drain." He sighed. "Hey Dad," He leaned over his Dad's desk. "Hi. What are you doing down there?" Stiles questioned.

The Sheriff glanced back at his son quickly before turning back to...whatever he was doing. "Working. And hey, if someone wants flowers that bad, they can have them. It's just the gesture."

"Hey, Dad," Stiles glanced at the boxes surrounding his father. "What's all this?"

"Well," Noah began. "I've been going through some old cases from a more...illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean."

He knew what his father meant alright.

His Dad seemed to look at things more clearly now, not just how he did with Stiles's...other life.

Werewolves. Kanima. All that. None of that was Greek or Roman shit.

"Strange sighting of bipedal man sprinting across freeway?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Kanima pile." He grabbed the article from Stiles's hands, tossing it in said pile.

"Dad, you're not going through all your old cases and seeing if they have any ties with the supernatural, are you?" He ran his hand through his hair, giving his father an incredulous look.

The Sheriff sighed, "I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, 'If I knew then what I know now.'"

Stiles laughed, "Right. Are you sure you want to go through with this after..." He trailed off.

"I know what you mean, Stiles but do I have a choice?" He sighed, looking tired.

"But there's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head. Eight years ago, when I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two daughters died in a car accident, but-as the best that we could tell- the body of his nine year old daughter had been dragged from the wreck by a coyote." He explained.

Stiles could remember that. He remembered how he realized that Dad was stressed between getting the position of the Sheriff and his mom being in the hospital for her illness as well as juggling a nine year old Stiles Stilinski.

And man, he was a handful.

"You mean dragged and eaten?" He asked slowly.

His Dad sighed, running a hand over his face. "We didn't find the car until three days after the crash." He began, "They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. The two bodies in the car were covered in bites and slashes."

Okay, so maybe it was kind of illegal to share this type of information with a seventeen year old boy who was in his junior year of high school.

But let's be real, does anyone follow the rules in Beacon Hills anymore?

"Bites and claw marks?" Stiles questioned. "You're thinking a werewolf attack?"

"Absolutely." The Sheriff confirmed. "Guess what night the accident occurred?"

Of course.

"The Full Moon?" Honestly, he didn't know why he was questioning it, he was intelligent with or without dyslexia, he knew the correct answer.

His Dad nodded, carefully, his eyes scanning the file that was stamped 'UNSOLVED' in bright red, block letters.

Stiles narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Hey, Dad," He ran his hand over all the files that seemed to say the exact same thing.

And trust him when he says this, there was a lot.

"Yeah, we're going to have to talk about that later." The Sheriff gave a weak laugh.

Stiles kinda guessed what his Dad was going to say, you know, through process of elimination.

There was a reason why Agent McCall was in town.

"Uh, Dad, speaking of things we need to talk about..." He trailed off, biting his lip.

His Dad looked up from where he was scanning over the Tate case again, "What's up, kid?"

Stiles sighed, this was all still confusing to him, how was he going to explain it?

His Dad literally just found out there was a whole new realm of supernatural than just what they knew about.

"Percy's here."

'Great way to put it, idiot.' He thought. 'Not even sugar code it, good job!'

"What?" Noah deadpanned, staring straight at Stiles.

Stiles squirmed under the intense gaze, but didn't let his discomfort show, "Percy's here. So is Annabeth. I don't know who else, but those two are." He explained.

It was silent for a little while, his Dad staring straight at him, probably trying to figure out the right answer for that explanation.

"We'll talk about this tonight."  
Or not.

-

Cooking was easy, Percy knew that much.

He helped his Mom cook.

Cooking was easy.

However, cooking for three people- that was including himself- with different tastes in food, was incredibly difficult and should not be attempted under any circumstances.

Nico didn't like vegetables (typical thirteen year old actions), Annabeth wasn't a fan of high sodium foods, and Percy was addicted to anything sugary.

  
So instead of cooking something the three of them would eat, the three concluded that ordering a pizza would suffice.

Percy sat down at the table, setting the two pizzas in front of him. Annabeth sat beside him, while Nico sat across from the two on the other side of the table.

At the moment, they were heavily discussing the whole 'Stiles Epidemic' or at least, that's what Percy called it.

Annabeth explained that epidemic meant the widespread of a disease-which he knew, he wasn't exactly stupid- but it sounded way cooler than 'Project Stiles'.

"Look, all I'm saying is we should give him time! This must be extremely confusing that were here! We didn't even give him a heads up!" Nico stated, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms.

"I know, but this is my brother were talking about! I haven't seen him since the end of the war! I can't just walk around like I don't know who he is!" Percy argued.

Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temple, "Guys! Can't we reach some compromise?"

Nico and Percy looked at her with expecting looks, awaiting her answers. "Compromise?" They chorused.

She nodded, "Look, how about we wait a few days and then we approach him when he's alone. I don't think he's even told his friends about..." She stumbled for the right words. "His other life. And I know, I'm not going to be the one who exposed him."

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from Percy who was opening up the box of pepperoni pizza.

"A few days," Percy began. "Just a few days. I won't be able to wait anymore."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, "Of course, Seaweed Brain, I wouldn't expect anything less." She pecked him on the lips.

Only a few days.

He could deal with that.

Hopefully.

-

To Stiles, Coach's class seemed different. The atmosphere was just...off.

Walking into the classroom, his stomach decided to give a performance and show off some backflips.

But that might have been due to the fact that some girl was in HIS seat.

HIS seat he's had since sophomore year.

Carefully, he approached the female, getting ready to tell her to get out of his seat but you know, in a nice, respectable way.

"Hi, sorry, I usually sit there." She gave him a blank stare. "Okay, no problem. It's all yours." Stiles put his hands up in surrender.

He turned around, trying to find a new seat but the room seemed full...fuller than usual, really.

So, like any other person, Stiles went to go for the door, maybe he was in the wrong class, only to come face to face with Coach Finstock in front of him, with the same blank expression as the girl.

"That's weird." He whispered. "Hey Coach, thought I was in the wrong class for a second." He let out a weak laugh.

The only response he received, was Finstock doing some sort of movement with his hands. Sign Language. Yeah, that's what he was doing.

"Um, I don't know any sign language." Stiles thought for moment. "Actually, I didn't know you did, or that it was even an elective here." He squinted his eyes in confusion.

Coach stared at him, continuing the same movements of sign language over and over again.

"Well, this has been good. I-uh-I'm just gonna head out." He turned around, only to see everyone who occupied the classroom, doing the exact same hand gestures as Coach Finstock, only they were going faster and they were getting aggressive with the movements.

Stiles backed up, only to hit the wall behind him. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. A loud, screeching noise filled his ears as he covered his head, trying to block out sight and sound.

"Stilinski!"

Percy watched as Stiles looked up quickly, flashing out of the daze he seemed to have been in.

"Uh huh?" He answered quickly.

"I asked you a question." The lacrosse Coach deadpanned.

Stiles looked confused for a second, "Uh, sorry Coach...what was it?"

Finstock sighed, looking incredibly annoyed. "I believe it was 'Stilinski, are you paying attention?'."

There was a pause for moment, "Uh, well I am now." Percy bit his lip to keep his snort at bay. No matter what, his brother was always sarcastic.

Coach rubbed his forehead with an exasperated sigh, "Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink..." He looked up. "Every night. Does anybody else want to try to answer the question on the board?" He walked away from Stiles's desk.

Percy tuned out the Coach's excessive talking and watched as Scott McCall titled his worried gaze into Percy's brother. "Dude, are you okay?" He whispered.

Stiles gave him a slight nod, "I'm okay, I just fell asleep for a second."

Percy was utterly confused, Stiles wasn't asleep.

The whole time, he was viscously scribbling something into his notebook as if it was the Word of Chaos or something.

"Stiles, you weren't asleep." Scott leaned over, turning the notebook towards him, and to where Percy could make out the words without being a complete stalker.

His eyes widened as he read the scripture, 'WAKE UP' was written in so many different ways and styles.

Whether it was scribbled diagonally or horizontal, it basically filled up the whole page.

Percy has faced many, many horrible things that might've been worse than a few words written on a piece of note book paper but he wasn't going to lie when he said that his heart didn't skip a beat when he saw the look of fear that crossed his brother's face.


	3. chapter three

When Annabeth thought of a free period, she didn't think it'd be sitting at a table out in the courtyard spying on her boyfriend's brother.

Percy sat next to her, his gaze fixed on the table Stiles sat at that was maybe...three yards away?

"Quit stalking Stiles, Percy." Nico scoffed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Dude-"

"Don't call me that."

"Dude, you saw what happened in the Coach's class. He thought he was sleeping and you saw his paper! Seriously, do you not see the seriousness of this?"

Annabeth bit her lip to keep her laughter in.

Her Seaweed Brain was...well, a Seaweed Brain.

"If you would've let me finish," Nico glared. "I would've said to shut up because they're talking and I'm trying to hear them."

"Oh." Annabeth kissed his cheek with a small laugh at his embarrassed face before tuning in to Stiles's conversation along with her friends.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." The dirty blonde kid with the curly hair scoffed.

He reminded Annabeth of a Hermes kid.

"Ha," Stiles groaned. "Can you try to at least be a little helpful, please?" He said sarcastically.

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer." Annabeth's eyes widened. "So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

She caught a look at her friends face, seeing they all had the same expression as her.

"Dude, are you still milking that?" She was starting to think maybe that kid and Stiles don't have the best friendship...or any at all.

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that." He leaned closer to Stiles, glaring at him.

Stiles probably would've sent a smart ass comment right back at the boy but the girl- Kira, that was her name- walked up to them.

"Hi-uh-" She said awkwardly. "Hi, sorry, I just couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about." Kira gave them an embarrassed smile.

"And I think I might actually know what you're talking about." She continued. "There's a Tibetan word for it. Bardo. It literally means in-between state. The state between life and death."

That didn't sound good. It caused a shiver to run down Annabeth's back.

"And what do they call you?" The strawberry blonde-Lydia, she was in Annabeth's architectural studies class- questioned.

She gave off the 'popular girl' vibe that Annabeth didn't really like that much.

"Kira." Scott grinned before he noticed everyone's gaze on him. "She's in our history class."

"So are you talking Barto as in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia tapped her finger on the picnic table.

Annabeth felt a little guilty eavesdropping on Stiles's conversation with his friends since it seemed a little personal but something was going on with him.

He was the whole reason they were in Beacon Hills.

"Either, I guess." She sat down next to Stiles. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations."

"Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." Kira gave a smile at the end, even though everyone at that table -and hers- looked uneasy.

"Wrathful deities?" The blonde boy asked. She really needed to figure out his name. "What are those?"

"Like demons." Annabeth gulped at the statement.

Stiles clapped his hands together even though he looked unimpressed. "Demons. Why not?" He spat.

Annabeth looked towards Percy at Stiles proclamation, a bit nervous as to what the other Son of Poseidon was going on about.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive state. What's the last one?" Allison, the girl in her English class, asked.

"Death. You die."

She caught a glimpse of Percy's face, only to see him look incredibly uncomfortable, just like her.

"Okay," Nico broke the chain of silence. "What in Hades did Stiles get himself into?"

•  
When is a door not a door?

When it's ajar.

What the actual hell? Seriously? A riddle is what his subconscious gave up?

Stiles closed his eyes, wanting to bang his head on the nearest hard object but that wasn't an option due to the fact that his father needed his and Scott's help.

Well, more Scott's than his but he was still a crucial part to their little plan.

The Sheriff needed Scott to try and scope out Malia Tate's scent so they could find her body and finally close the case that has been left unsolved for eight years.

Noah was completely convinced that the family was attacked by a werewolf while driving home, only for the oldest daughter's body to be dragged from the car.

It all sounded a bit morbid but with Stiles life? It sounded more mellow.

So here he was, in the room of a deceased nine year old girl while Scott was sniffing stuffed animals to try and catch her scent.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." His bestfriend complained.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles exasperated only to be answered when a dog stood in front of them, growling viscously.

"Dog." Scott stared at the animal. "Hi, puppy." He tried, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

"Get rid of it." Stiles shot towards him.

"What? How?" It was a good thing Scott had a nice face because intelligence wasn't going for him at the moment.

"Get rid of it!" He spat.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Mr. True Alpha! Glowyour eyes at it, something. Be the alpha!" Stiles gave the most inspirational speech of the season.

"I can't." Scott panicked. "I don't have control."

"Okay, buddy," Stiles wished he could say he didn't know how it felt to not have control but sadly, he did. "You're gonna have to try something."

The dog kept barking at them, growling viscously trying to scare them off.

"Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" Stiles wanted to collapse laughing right then and there.

Apollo.

The dog was named Apollo.

It wasn't long before the dog started to whine, turning around and running away at...something Scott did.

Stiles picked up a stuffed elephant and handed it to Scott, "Here. Try that."

Scott sniffed it. "Anything?"

"All I'm getting is that dog." Stiles let out a sigh, this isn't going as well as he thought it would.

•

"I'm sorry." Scott have the Sheriff an apologetic look. "I tried as hard as I could but if it wasn't so long ago, I might've been able to do it."

Stiles's Dad looked tired, "It's okay." He said half heartedly. "It was a long shot, in fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped open an old wound in that man's heart. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, alright?" He sighed.

"Yeah." Scott bit his lip.

Noah turned towards his son, "See you at home." He got into his car and left.

Scott looked at Stiles, "Isn't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Stiles laughed dryly. "I think he just thought this was one he could solve right now."

Scott looked confused, "Why is it so important now?"

Stiles looked at his bestfriend, wondering if he should confide in him or not. "He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff."

Scott looked dumbfounded, "What do you mean, 'still Sheriff'?"

-

Taking a walk in the woods seemed like a good idea back at the house when Percy had a pounding headache and needed some fresh air.

Right now, it didn't.

He was pretty sure he was lost and that he probably should have brought a flashlight with him.

"Sorry, buddy." He heard someone say, causing Percy to jump back. "I just hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some helpless little animal or something."

Percy walked closer, only to duck behind a tree when he saw Stiles and Scott.

'What are they doing here?' He thought to himself, watching curiously.

Scott bent down, only to stand back up with a smartphone in his hand. "It still works." He shrugged.

"Let me see the flashlight." Stiles demanded. "I think we found it."  
Found what?

"Uh, why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" The curiosity was killing Percy every time the two spoke.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Stiles shrugged. "Look at this."

Percy walked up, getting close to see a car but not close enough to let them know that he was there.

"See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer."

"Then it was a werewolf."

That statement made him freeze.  
Werewolves? What exactly has Stiles been up to?

"So my Dad was right." Stiles said quietly.

Noah knew about this?

"What is that?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles who bent down to pick something up.

" _I'm hungry._ "

Stiles jumped backwards with a surprised yelp. "I think I just had a minor heart attack." He held his chest causing Percy to snicker quietly.

"Hey, Stiles. Please tell me to see that." Scott said the same exact moment as Percy heard distinct growling.

He stepped a little closer only to see a coyote.

"I see it." Stiles confirmed, only for Scott to take off running at an inhuman speed.

"Hey! Scott, wait!" Stiles took of after him, leaving Percy to flop down in his hiding spot.

What did he just see?

And why wasn't he completely surprised by it?


	4. chapter four

"Stiles, I'm telling you, there was someone else there with us."

Scott's bestfriend rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Malia. And then the police and your Dad."

"That's not what I meant." Scott scoffed. "Before any of that, there was another heartbeat there with us. I just can't figure out who it was..." He trailed off.

Stiles sighed, "I don't know man, we'll figure it out but honestly, right now we need to figure out what's happening with us." He ran his fingers through his hair, messing with the dark strands.

"I guess you're right. What happened with you and your Dad last night?" Scott questioned, changing the subject.

"Nothing, just the standard lecture about not getting myself into trou-"

"You didn't listen did you?" Scott interrupted him.

"Not a word." Stiles deadpanned with a smirk.

Scott let out a loud laugh, "Dude! One of these days he's gonna say something you need to hear!"

"Please, I'll start listening to him when he starts listening to me." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You do realize he's your Dad right? You're not the one with the authority?"

Stiles made a face that Scott couldn't figure out but it was gone as fast as it arrived. "He still needs to follow his diet."

Scott was sure the conversation would've gone farther if Allison didn't approach them but he didn't mind.

To be honest, he never minded interruptions if they were made by the huntress.

She held out a map in front of them, nodding at Stiles, "Where'd you find the den?" She asked.

Stiles analyzed the map, though Scott noted he seemed to avoid looking at the words. "Here's where we found the coyote den. Its right in the middle of the hiking trails."

"Well that could narrow it down," Allison began to explain. "Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves." She looked at Scott. "and they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes."

Stiles made a face of total amusement. "Coyotes tip toe?"

Allison looked like she wanted to slap him and face palm at the same time, "They tip toe." She deadpanned.

The bell rang loudly, signaling it was time for class, causing both Stiles and Scott to groan simultaneously. "I've got to go but send me the pinned location." And with that, she was gone.

Scott watched as students entered the room, but his eyes locked on a certain person.

Percy Jackson.

It wasn't that Scott didn't like him, he didn't even know the kid, but something about him felt...different and he didn't like that.

He seemed to always be around where Stiles was-well him and the blonde girl, sometimes a black haired kid, but that was it.

"Hey," Scott's thoughts were cut off. "I'm Kira." She made a face. "You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again." She shook her head. "Anyways, I've got something for you."

"For me?" Scott smiled.

"Yeah," She looked up at him. "It's about the bardo? My explanation was sort of all over the place. So I did some research and printed it out for you."

If it was possible, Scott's grin for even bigger. "Awe, you didn't have to do that."

"It only took a couple of hours." She shrugged.

His jaw dropped, "Wow, then you really didn't have to do that."

Kira ignored him, rummaging through her backpack. "I swear I put it in here."

As if on cue, Mr Yukimura approached them with a stack of papers. "Kira, you forgot all that research you did for that boy you like." Her jaw dropped as she blushed, grabbing the papers from her Dad.

She looked down as she handed them to Scott, even though he couldn't have been happier.

Holding the stack, Scott made it to his seat with a grin on his face.

-

Percy wasn't as oblivious as some people seemed to think- he saw the way Scott was staring at him like he did something wrong.

And it didn't help that Percy was ninety nine percent sure that Scott knew he was in the woods last night but that little one percent was telling him that he was in the clear.

Unfortunately, that didn't make him feel any better.

He's seen a lot of weird shit but this was even weirder.

"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail." Mr Yukimura began, looking around the room.

"Who would like to read the page aloud?" His eyes locked on Stiles. "Mr Stilinski, how about you?"

Stiles looked up from where he was resting his chin on his hand, "Uh, maybe someone else could?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth, the two of them sharing a look. It was no secret that they all had dyslexia but Stiles was always the one up for the challenge.

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr Stilinski."

Stiles slowly got up, "Yeah okay." He mumbled.

He got up to the podium where the textbook was placed, his hands now on either side of the book. Stiles was mumbling something before he looked at the text.   
  
It was barely thirty seconds after that he looked back up, his breathing now heavy and looking completely dazed.

What in Hades was happening here?

Percy looked at him in concern as he looked on the verge of passing out, two seconds away from standing up and voicing his concerns when someone else did-

"Stiles? You okay?" For once he was happy Scott was there.

The Hispanic male got up, rushing towards Stiles, "I should take him to the nurse."

Percy looked away when Annabeth nudged him, "Take this." She said, handing him her Yankees cap.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.   
"Follow them, figure out what's wrong." Percy nodded in understanding before taking the hat from her.

Once he slid it on, his body was rendered invisible. No one noticed as he slipped out of the already opened door.

Percy wasn't really surprised when the boys didn't end up in the nurses office, rather the boys locker room.

He stealthily slid in the door as Stiles let go of Scott, stumbling over to the sink.

"Stiles, look at me man, is this a panic attack?" Scott asked frantically.

Percy wished he could something but he was invisible, only able to watch the scene unfolding before him.

"It's a dream, it's a dream." Stiles chanted. "This is just a dream." His voice wavered.

"No it's not." Scott tried. "This is real. You're here with me."

Stiles didn't look convinced at all.

"Okay," Scott looked around. "What do you do? I mean, how do you tell if you're not dreaming?"

'You can't read.' Was the first thing that came to Percy's mind.

"Y-Your fingers." Stiles stuttered. "You-You have extra fingers in dreams." He trembled.

Percy looked down at his hands, all ten fingers were intact. This was completely and totally real.

"How many do I have?" Scott asked.   
"Hey! Look at me. How many fingers do I have Stiles? Look at my hands and count with me." He stood in front of Stiles, his hands in front of the halfblood's face.

"One...two...." Stiles paused, holding his head.

"Keep going." Scott demanded.

"Three....four...."

"Five." Scott held out his thumb. "Five."

"Six....seven..." The two then started on Scott's other hand.

"Eight....nine...."

"Ten." Scott said happily. "Ten fingers."

Stiles slid down the wall, panting. "What the hell is happening to me?" He cried out, his voice desperate.

Percy could only watch, his hands clenched at his sides.

"We'll figure it out, you'll be okay." Scott promised.

"Am I? Are you?" Stiles asked. "Scott you can't transform," Transform? Was that what he did last night? "Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt. and I'm straight up losing my mind!" He yelped.

"We can't do this." His voice broke. "We can't help Malia. We can't help anybody."

That surprised Percy, because those words coming out of Stiles...didn't sound like Stiles.

When they were in Tartarus, he was what kept them going, even if he was in pain.

Now to see him being totally pessimistic, it was a little nerve racking.

"We can try. We can always try."

-

Annabeth didn't believe that Scott took Stiles to the nurse, something in the Hispanic's boys' eyes told her otherwise- that's why she sent Percy after them, to figure out what was going on.

He had told her what happened the night before, in the woods and in that moment, she knew that Stiles wasn't telling them something. Something big.

It wasn't like Stiles was always truthful, there were plenty of times on the Argo ll after a battle where he hid his injuries in order to help someone else.

But she just felt like this was somehow...bigger than that.

And she knew that Scott McCall has something to do with it.

The three still weren't back from where ever they went and class was already over, yet she still waited. Right now, it was her and Kira Yukimura left in the classroom, both of them staring at the forgotten backpacks.

Annabeth slung Percy's over shoulder and walked up to the girl, "Here, I'll take Stiles'." She gave the girl a sweet smile.  
"Uh-thanks. I was just going to give it to them."

"I'll join you." Annabeth nodded. "I'm Annabeth by the way."

"Kira." The girl smiled and Annabeth couldn't help but return it.

They both exited the classroom, each with an arm full of backpacks, trying to figure out where the boys were.

"Oh my god." Kira mumbled, catching the demigod's attention.

In confusion, Annabeth followed Kira's gaze only to see a coyote standing only a few yards away from them, growling ferociously.

"Oh gods." Annabeth whispered, grabbing Kira's arm. "Come on!" She pulled her through some door just as the coyote lunged for them.

She slammed the door and pulled Kira behind a row of lockers lockers, realizing quickly that they were in a locker room of some sort.

"Stay quiet." Annabeth whispered, making her voice shake.

It wasn't like she was scared, she's faced far worse but this was another person's life as well. She needed to pretend that she was terrified.

Kira nodded as they both stood silently behind the wall of lockers. It was only a few minutes before the sound of shattering glass made her heart skip a beat.

The coyote was in here.

They stayed where they were, backs pressed against the lockers as they listened to the coyote move through the locker room.

Only a few more seconds and it would've of reached them if it wasn't for someone pushing them back and pushing the lockers down.

Annabeth gasped slightly as she looked up. It was Scott McCall.

Her suspicions were confirmed.

Something was wrong and it was effecting her best friend and this kid.

"Are you guys okay?" Scott asked quickly, once the coyote made no sign of returning

Annabeth nodded slightly, looking at the fallen lockers.

She was okay.

She only wished that Stiles was too.

-

Annabeth has only seen Stiles' dad a handful of times, but that was never when he was the job. Now, she just felt awkward.

She knew that the Sheriff wasn't actually Stiles' Dad- Poseidon was- but when she watched the two of them together, they just seemed so in sync.

If she hadn't known that Stiles' real father was a God, she would've guessed right away that Noah and Stiles were related by blood.

The two were talking the same way, giving each other the same looks. And though she knew she shouldn't be, she was jealous of them.

Annabeth shook the thoughts from her head, gripping Percy's hand. When he walked into the locker room, he had given her a look that read 'I'll tell you later' but he also looked nervous and more fidgety than usual.

"What happened?" A hand tapped her.  
She looked to her left only to see Nico. The sneaky little son of Hades must've ditched class.

"I got chased by a coyote." It left her lips sounding so casual, it was weird but it wasn't the weirdest thing that's happened to her.

"Really?" He sounded so curious.

"Yeah, just came out of nowhere." She explained. "I was going to give Stiles his-"

"Scott!" they all heard Stiles whisper quite fiercely. "I think I know what she was after!"

She?

Annabeth turned his head, only to see that Stiles was holding something in his hands, the object out of her line of sight.

"You took the doll from the car?" Scott whispered back.

"Yeah, I thought you could use for like-scent or something." The Son of Poseidon shrugged. But the statement was short lived.

"Where'd you find this?" A grown man marched up to Stiles, yanking the doll from his hands. "Where did you find this? This belonged to my daughter!" He said fiercely.

Sheriff Stilinski quickly walked towards them, "Sorry." He stood in between his son and the man.

"Mr Tate, I don't know how you heard about this or if you've got your own police scanner but you can't be here." He went to push him away but his face went slack.

"I have a permit." Mr Tate said defensively.

Annabeth glanced at Nico and Percy, the two of them looking equally puzzled. What did Mr Tate have?

"Permit or not, California schools are gun free zones." The Sheriff said sharply. "You need to leave. Now."

  
"You find that animal. You find that thing." He spat.

There was something off about Beacon Hills, and something told her that it was mythological.


End file.
